Zoe Orimoto
' Zoe Orimoto '''is the female hero of Digimon Season 4 (Digimon Frontier). Her Digimon Spirits are Kazemon (Human) and Zephyrmon (Beast). She is voiced by Michelle Ruff (English) and Sawa Ishige (Japanese). Zoe is the sole female of the team and was chosen by the Spirits of Wind, holding the power of AncientKazemon. She was born in Japan but moved to Italy at a young age. She moved back to Japan recently but had problems making friends because of her cultural barrier and shyness. Because of her attractiveness, she tends to get a lot of male attention throughout the series, mainly Takuya Kanbara and J.P. Shibayama. Kazemon '''Kazemon' is a Fairy Digimon. She possesses power over Wind which bears the might of AncientKazemon. She freely manipulates the atmosphere to display mirages to her opponents, and specializes in attacks that generate "Kamaitachi" made from vacuums. However, Kazemon is more proficient in information warfare than in actual combat ability. Although she has an innocent personality brimming with curiosity, and is a gossipy, talkative troublemaker, because she has no ill will for the person, Kazemon isn't really hated. She is thoroughly optimistic, and is the possessor of a strong heart that cuts its way through small difficulties with a smile. Zephyrmon Zephyrmon is a Bird Man Digimon. She also possesses power over Wind which bears the might of AncientKazemon. At a glance, Zephyrmon looks like a composed adult woman, but although she perplexes her opponents with her languid behavior, she actually has an impish personality that loves to capriciously embarrass people. She does things like purposefully telling her opponent unhappy fortunes or startling them. In battle, Zephyrmon seldom takes the initiative and helps out, but although you don't see her efforts, she will sometimes risk the possibility of getting into trouble. Once she feels so inclined, she glides freely through the sky, manipulating the wind and knocking out the opponent with a secret Mesopotamian spell. Appearance Zoe is a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a mauve cap with a purple trim and two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple socks. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a mauve vest and a mauve skirt, and white panties. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt is cut to expose her belly button, and her jacket is also open. At school camp, she wears a light gray hat with a purple horizontal stripe on it, a blue shirt with two buttons near the collar, navy pants with a white vertical stripe on each side, and her usual sneakers. Zoe's Unbeelievable Adventure When trying to choose which swimsuit to wear at the Toucan Paradise, she imagines herself in two different swimsuits; the first is a white strapless high-leg one-piece swimsuit with two red diagonal stripes on the chest, the upper stripe bigger than the bottom one, and white high heels. Beastie Girl In a photo of Zoe in this swimsuit, she also wears white wrist cuffs. The Swiss Family Digimon She comments that this swimsuit would make her look like a race queen. The second is a navy new type sukumizu with a small gray nameplate in the chest. She comments that this swimsuit would make her look like a gravure idol in the Japanese version, and a "super athlete" in the English dub. In the Japanese version, she also imagines herself in a red bikini with a side-tie bottom and front-tie top, and also imagines her breasts much larger and her waist much thinner than they really are. Finally, she picks a pink one-piece swimsuit with white frills near the collar, but before she can wear it, she uses it to cover herself when Takuya and J.P. enter in the changing room while she's only in her panties. Beastie Girl When making burgers at Hamburger Village, she wears an orange cooking apron over her regular clothes. You Want Fries With That? When cooking in the school kitchen after returning to the Real World, she wears a green cooking apron with a pocket on its left side over her regular clothes, and a white cooking hat. End of the Line In the cover art of Digimon Frontier: Christmas Smile, Zoe wears a Christmas costume; a red and yellow dress with short sleeves, a white cloud-like print in the skirt, a white and red ruff on each sleeve, a white and pink ribbon with a small bell in the middle, a red cap with a white ruff in the bottom and two long points with a white ruff ball on each points, light pink long, fingerless gloves, and light pink stockings. Powers (Kazemon) * Tempest Twist (Tornado Gamba, Ita: "Tornado Leg"): Performs a handstand and unleashes a whirlwind kick. * Roseo Temporale (Ita: "Rosy Thunderstorm"): Rushes toward the opponent, then dispatches a back-flip kick after a barrage of kicks. * Hurricane Wave '(''Brezza Petalo, Ita: "Breeze Petal"): Throws long, thin tornadoes erupting from her fingertips. * '''Love Tap (Carino Anca, Ita: "Pretty Hip"): Taps foes with buttocks to cause temporary feelings of attraction. Powers (Zephyrmon) * Hurricane Gale (Wind of Pain): Flies up into the air and hurls the feathers of her hair and wings as pointed arrows. * Plasma Paws (Gilgamesh Slicer): Cuts the opponent and the atmosphere around it to pieces with the claws on her hands and feet. * Cross Fire: A unison attack with Agunimon. Zoe Gallery Zoe Kazemon.jpg Zoe viento.jpg Zoe.jpg Zoe with Honeybeemon Trio..jpg Kazemon Gallery Kazemon0068.jpg|HURRICANE WAVE! Kazemon2.jpg Kazemon journal skin by supremechaos918-d657pde.jpg Images (63).jpg 2898266862a2970827550b846941192l.jpg Kazemon.jpg tumblr_mdz2ffpMVp1r6jc31o1_500.jpg Zephyrmon Gallery zephyrmon2.jpg zephyrmon-plasma-pods2.jpg|PLASMA PAWS! 061.jpg zephyrmon-digimon-i15.jpg 9b3601097cea3c878e4548f94d4c5de6.jpg Zephyrmon_b.jpg Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:FrederikPrime17 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Flyers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Blondes Category:DigiDestined Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Hat Wearer Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Elementals Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Spirit Evolvers Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Masked Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Angel Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michelle Ruff Category:Girly Girl Category:Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys